Assassin's Plot from Kousei
The sun has just dropped below the Italian Mountains, Dio and Arashi are standing just a few blocks from The Organization. A Black chopper flies over their head and lands upon the roof of the Organization. The moon light pears over the side of a large building, showering down on the two boys. The Meeting "That chopper will but a little difficulty on our mission" Dio states as he looks up at the building. "Perhaps, we can probably ignore it from now...lead the way, I haven't been here in years," Arashi states peering around. "Hold on, Can you keep a look out? I need to make a call" Dio steps into a small door way and pulls out his phone, and dials Jac's number. RING! RING! RING! Bojitechi flies around "Why is some one calling this late at night?" "I have no idea..." Jac picks up the phone. "Hello?" "Hey, Whats is up dude? So I'm back from that mission and I got the target." Dio says to Jac. While smirking at Arashi "And why can't you wait till tomorrow to tell me that you killed him?" Jac replys "Cuz I need something out of my office, Come open the door" Dio states "Don't you have you ID card on you?" Jac askes "Dude...Its night everything is shut off, your the only one who can open the doors" "Ahh vary well" Jac hanges up the phone and turnes to Bojitechi "I'll turn the power on to the door from hear, can you fly down and let him in please?" "Yes i was going to get some air anyways." Bojitechi replys "Ok he is going to let us in. Lets go" Dio peers around the corner, then motions for Arashi to move out. They continue up to the building making sure not to draw unnecessary attention from local law enforcement or the Organization alike. The headquarters was grim as ever, blacked out as an abandoned building with only a small amount of electricity. Suddenly Arashi thinks he hears something and stunt action rolls into an ally and prepares to draw his weapon. Dio flickers quickly beside Arashi, As he draws two daggers from his waist. "What happen?" "I thought I heard something," Arashi murmurs as he peaks around the corner to see a glowing light hovering around the front door. "Ah...That's his damn butterfly thing." Dio looks around then grabs Arashi arm and flicker to the front door. Bojitechi see them and opens the door "I thought you where meant to kill him not bring him back here." then she flies off back up to Jacs office "What the fuck did it say? So I'm not 100% but I think there are guards and dogs walking around here...Jac's office is the second floor." Dio states as he looks around. "There is also a demon about," Arashi states walking into the darkness that was the organization's headquarters. Around fifty meters from the entrance he could see a stair case leading to the second floor and above, "Is that our path?" "Dude Jac is the demon and yes it is." Dio states walking behind Arashi. "Shit dogs!" Dio dives behind a desk. Reacting quickly Arashi makes a rather monstrous jump twenty-five feet into the air and stabs his chokuto into a wall. From there he flips his body around and perches on the blade shrouded in shadows. A guard with a dog walks up to the open front door and looks around confused, "I thought Dio was suppose to be back from his mission, the door is open...I wonder where he is? I was suppose to walk him to his office." Dio flickers into a office, Then walks out. "Oh hey whats up, was you looking for me?" Dio waves and walks towards the guard. "Oh, I was suppose to walk you to your office....was that your office?" The guard ignorantly responds. Arashi still on the blade many feet above them keeps completely quiet hoping not to draw the attention of anyone. "No, I was looking for something to drink...So who said I would be back tonight?" Dio asked "I walked by Jac's office and he asked if i had seen his butterfly anywhere because she when down here to let you in.." the guard replied "I see, well I can get to my office so you can run along if you must." Dio motions for the guard to walks on. After the guard is nowhere to be seen, Arashi dislodges his chokuto from the wall and flips down, "Well, I need to take care of something...I'll catch up with you." He then walks away from Dio and turns down a hall out of sight. Elsewhere, Jac's Yomichou informs her master that Arashi is roaming free in the building. "Dio flicker to his office and grabs a duffel bag, and his laptop. The flickers into a chair in Jac's office. "So whats up?" "You were meant to kill him not bring him back... What where you thinking?" Jac says to Dio "The Organization tried to kill the both of us... And he knows a lot about why I have the abilities I have..." Dio explains as he drinks a redbull. "what do you mean tried to kill the both of you? they told me that they wer egoing to just pick you up after you had killed the target" jac replied. Elsewhere Arashi deactivates the alarm to the file storage area and begins to hack into a computer. "Well they found us as we was fighting..They opened fire on us and rather then asking why...We killed them, Which made a big scene and the RAID came after us and we killed off 30 plus of them." Dio explained more. "umm... so you just off some of your own guys and now your on the run with the guy that you were sent to kill..." Jac said strangely Arashi continues to hack into the computer. "They shot at me, So their not my guys...And Yep" Dio laughs. "Well, Do you want to help us? If not I need get some stuff and we're out of here." "Hmm let me think" Jac turns to Bojitechi "what do you think?" "its up too you i cant stop you if you want to help them and ill gladly go with you." Dio stands up and picks up the duffel bag. "Well, I got some stuff to get and its only a matter of time til the night guards find out" Dio walks over to the door and opens it. "Whats to keep me from sounding the alarm as soon as you walk out of the door?" Jac asks him "If you wanted to you would have, But I guess there is nothing. So the thing is...When I shut this door do you push the button or open it back up and see how deep the rabbit hole goes...." Dio steps out and shuts the door. Jac sits in his chair thinking about what he will do then he gets up and walks out the door "Ok I'll join you" "I thought so.." Dio says behind Jac, Who spins around and sees Dio setting in the same chair. "Alright you get what you need, and we all will meet back here in a hour and half" Dio flickers away. Arashi is staring at a computer screen looking at his own personal information that the organization was keeping on him. He immediately pulls out a flash drive from his jacket and connects it to the computer after a few seconds the entire system begins to whack out before shutting off. He removes the flash drive and walks out of the room careful to close the door after himself and walks down the hall. "Ah Arashi, just who I needed, Care to follow me. We need to make some of them bullets." Dio explains has he opens a door to a small workshop. Jac gathers his stuff and turns to bojitechi "are you ready?" "yes im ready when you are" she replies as her and Jac leave the room to go join Dio downstairs "I thought I told you I have no idea how to make those," Arashi explains before hearing somebody sneaking up on him. He stops following Dio and makes his way up the stairs, but stops around the corner. "That Hakukon feels like a demon's....I better not slip up," he thinks drawing his blade. Dio flickers next to Arashi, "Dude Jac is coming with us come down... now if you come into the work shop I can make them." Arashi follows Dio to the workshop reluctantly. "So basically I need you to just pump some of your madou into this pad here" Dio points to a big metal round disk "Then I'll do the everything else.." Dio explains. "Because that sounds like a good idea," Arashi replies forming an orb of glowing energy in his hand and dropping it onto the metallic disk where it is quickly absorbed. "Thank you, That all I need... If you go in the door left of this room, there is some energy drinks, and the door to the right is the arms room." Dio says and he pecks away at a computer. Jac enters the room with bojitechi "well i'm ready... what are you guys doing?" bojithechi flys aroud Dio "t looks like ther making wepons or somthing" "humans and their stupid weapons. ill never understand them." jac replies. Arashi casually exits the room and heads for the vending machines. "Sad thing is Jac...I know what your saying" Dio walks over to a weird computer and opens a large lead, He pulls out a number of clips of bullets. "Their done...Lets head out" Dio puts the clips in the bag and flickers into the arms room feeling the bag with guns and ammo. Along with other items. The flicker back out side the room. "its impossible to know what I'm saying..... the human brain cant comprehend the language of the Oni" Jac said looking at Dio strangely. Elsewhere Arashi collects a sports drink for himself, and for a moment thinks of getting a couple for the others but decides against it, and leaves the room to head back to his newfound team.